<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sub Bot by MizRootbeer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557369">Sub Bot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizRootbeer/pseuds/MizRootbeer'>MizRootbeer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Collar, Dom/sub, F/M, Female Reader, Light BDSM, Mettaton is needy, Praise Kink, Spanking, blindfold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizRootbeer/pseuds/MizRootbeer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton is a good performer and a fantastic celebrity. But his true talent? </p><p>His true talent is being your loyal, obedient submissive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mettaton/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sub Bot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'd like to say thank you to sl33pylezzbean420 from Tumblr for helping me with the editing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Willa, you’re going to love these Louboutin I got today,” You said. “They’re to die for. And I also got this killer jumpsuit. Oh Mettaton? He’s busy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling, you glanced down at Mettaton who was on his hands and knees, blindfolded, collared and gagged. Both your feet were on his back as you talked to your friend. You glanced at the time on your phone, realizing it had been about an hour. Goodness, time really does fly by.  Mettaton had been well behaved so it was time to give him a small break. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Talk to you later Willa,” You said, hanging up. “Well, I think someone has earned themself a treat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon hearing this, Mettaton perked up. His body shivered as you moved your feet off his back and reached down to remove the ball gag. Mettaton gasped for air, panting slightly. One you removed his blindfold, he kissed your fingertips. As always, he was the perfect sub. So dedicated and needy. He whined as you pulled your hand back and grabbed his leash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, since you’ve been a good boy, what would you like for a treat?” You asked, your voice soft and gentle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever mistress wants to give me,” Mettaton returned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm,” You pretended to think. “What should I give my favorite pet? Maybe something sticky and sweet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Realization dawned on Mettaton. You sat down, pulled up your skirt and opened up your legs, revealing your pussy. Mettaton almost started to drool upon seeing your womanhood. A groan bubbled up from his throat as he scooted forward. Tenderly, he placed his hand on her legs. With a dreamy look in his eyes, he ran his fingers up along your skin. A contented sigh came from his lips as he pressed his face against your leg. Seeing him worship you sent a familiar heat through you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mettaton wasn’t a robot who just ate pussy. No, he liked to relish it. First, he started with small kisses from your ankle up towards your hips. When he reached your crotch, he took another moment to marvel at it. Mettaton would inhale deeply, taking in your scent and then he’d shudder. Right now, he was looking at you with pixelated hearts in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So good,” He managed to get out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Driven by lust, he leaned forward and started licking your inner lips. Closing your eyes, you sigh as Mettaton’s tongue delves deeper. Eagerly, he licked and sucked at your pussy. His tongue wandered upwards towards your clit. You moan loudly as he began to suck at the swollen bud. One hand goes to Mettaton’s hair as you start to stroke it, praising him. Being the robot that he is, his entire body shakes as he starts licking with gusto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” You got out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mettaton’s grip became tighter and you could see his body quivering. You knew of a praise kink but this was the first time you had dated someone who had one. You weren’t too surprised when Mettaton had revealed that he had one. Just watching him perform, you could tell he loved being praised. He had good discipline because he never showed his fans how much the praise got to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moaning, you grabbed a handful of his hair. Mettaton was still going, happier than a clam. He went deeper, lovingly exploring every inch of your pussy. You could feel yourself getting ready, that familiar heat pooling in your groin and sending vibrations throughout your body. It was only a matter of time now. You pressed your back against the couch, your moans growing louder as your sub continued his work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s coming,” You panted out. “Oh, god!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mettaton opened his mouth wide as your orgasm rocked throughout your body, desperate to savor your taste. He cleaned up every last bit of cum, groaning happily as he did. Another thing about Mettaton; he was obsessed with your taste. Having your pussy pleasured was supposed to be your reward but you were starting to feel like it was more reward for Mettaton. Every single time he ate you out, he always cleaned you up and he enjoyed it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that’s enough,” You said, pushing him away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mettaton whimpered, trying to go back to your pussy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! What did I just say?” You grabbed his leash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mettaton’s head went to the ground and you stood up, placing a foot on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, mistress,” He said. “You just taste so good, I can’t help myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You better help yourself,” You growled. “You’re lucky I allow you to eat my pussy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m sorry mistress! I’m disobedient, I should be punished!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My thoughts exactly,” You remove your foot. “Come on slave, on your knees and follow me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mettaton obeyed, crawling after you like a dog. You lead him to the bedroom and then close the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On the bed,” You tell him, removing the leash. “And get your ass in the air.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mettaton’s eyes showed the familiar heart pupils that appeared whenever he was excited. He scrambled to get on the bed and once he was on it, he got on his knees, wiggling his ass in the air. You chuckled; he was so eager. You searched in your special box for the perfect tool. Smiling, you pulled out a nice pink paddle. You walked back to Mettaton and smacked his ass with the paddle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes!” Mettaton moaned. “Again, again!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not wanting to disappoint your pet, you obliged and spanked him again. He moaned again, begging for more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before I give you more, I think you should confess your sins,” You told him. “Tell me all the naughty things you’ve done this week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I--I touched myself at the studio during a break!” Mettaton panted, keening as he did so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That earned him a whack from the paddle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes! More!” Mettaton pushed back, his ass in your face. “I masturbated while thinking about you and I came in the studio bathroom!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You whacked his plump rear again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahhhhh! I want to fuck you in front of a studio audience and have the entire world watch!” Mettaton shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” You rubbed his ass. “That’s very naughty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, but think of all the people watching us,” Mettaton shivered at the thought. “Imagine the views!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Imagine them seeing that big, fat ass of yours,” You patted his buttcheek. “Did you beg Alphys to give you a big ass?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Mettaton mewled. “I’ve always wanted a fat ass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to hear more about your big, fat ass,” You said, smacking his butt. “Tell me how huge it is!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s massive and round,” Mettaton started panting again. “I love wearing tight jeans so my butt looks huge!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you like it when people look at it?” You asked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> it when people look at it,” Mettaton sighed happily. “It makes me like the naughty, little skank I am!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You looked downwards to see Mettaton’s cock. It was almost bursting out of the cock cage, thick and pulsing purple. While you enjoyed torturing him, it was time to give him his ultimate reward. Mettaton looked at you, his eyes full of need as you put the paddle on the bedside table. Slipping off your skirt, you watched him as he began to lick his lips. You motioned at Mettaton to come to you and he obeyed. Once he was close to you, you reached down and undid the cock cage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such a good boy,” You said, petting his erection. “I think you’re ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those words sent Mettaton into a frenzy. When you got onto the bed, he pounced. He hungrily attacked your mouth, searching for your tongue. His hands ran over every inch of your body as he kissed, trying to enjoy every part of you. You returned his kisses but you had to pull back in order to breathe. He whined before kissing your neck and nipping at your skin. Flushed against you, you could feel him shivering with need. His eyes showed large, blinking hearts as his lips moved down towards your chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A feral growl came from his throat as he grabbed your tits, rubbing his face against them. You chuckled as kissed all around the squishy flesh, licking your nipples to make them hard. His hardened cock pressed against your crotch and Mettaton moaned, pushing forward. He gave you a pleading look, whining like a dog. You gave him a nod and you heard his internal fans whir loudly. The hearts in his eyes grew bigger as he grabbed his cock and slid in. He shivered, tongue lolling as he started to thrust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You feel amazing,” He said with labored breaths. “Thank you for allowing me to fuck you mistress.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You didn’t reply; you couldn’t. Mettaton’s cock was fantastic. It wasn’t metallic, it was made of some soft and malleable plastic material. It vibrated once it was inside someone, adding to the pleasure. Mettaton kissed you again and once more, his tongue slipping inside your mouth. More whimpers came from him as he snapped his hips against yours. He sounded like a thirsty dog, panting like mad as he put your leg over his head. He kissed your ankle, a small frustrated groan slipping past his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he fucked you, you sang his praises. Steam began to rise out the side of his face, his pace quickening. His voice glitched as he begged for more, repeating the word in a mantra. So you gave your goodest boys heaps of praise. You told him you were so proud of him, that no other sub pleased you like he did. More steam spewed out from his face, his fans were loud and his eyes started rolling back into his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m--I’m--I’m-so close,” He whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t hold back,” You commanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t---want---to cum,” Mettaton got out. “Need more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be a good boy and cum for me,” You pushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He whined again and it came out staticy. He was trying to hold back, he wanted this to last. Sadly, Mettaton’s eyes were flashing. It was a surefire sign that he couldn’t hold back his orgasm for much longer. You pulled him down for another kiss, your tongue pushing into his mouth and finding his. He moaned against your lips and pulled back, releasing a glitchy yell as he orgasmed. The warm cum brought along your own completion. Mettaton slumped against you, panting slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More,” He managed to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honey, we’ve talked about this,” You said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More!” He whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll overheat, you need to take a break,” You told him. “I don’t want you to shut down and then I have to carry you to Alphys, explaining why you overheated with your cock out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I want more,” Mettaton continued to whine. “Give me what I want!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, did Alphys give you this sex drive when she made your body?” You asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Mettaton said, placing his face between your breasts. “I just---well, I was a ghost beforehand and ghosts don’t have any genitals. So I guess my high sex drive comes from not wanting to miss out on anymore sex.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of which, you can pull out now,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Mettaton pouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe, I need to clean up, we made a mess,” You tried not to giggle at his childish antics. “Come on, pull out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re being so mean to me right now,” He continued to pout as he reluctantly pulled out. “And it’s not even mistress and sub time!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Metts, I love you. You’re the light of my life but I need to recharge too,” You stood up. “Oof, my legs are wobbly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mettaton frowned as you headed into the bathroom. You turned on the shower and stepped in. While you enjoyed the warmth, you stepped out once you were clean. Grabbing a towel, you wrapped it around you and went back into the bedroom. Mettaton had plugged himself in and was in sleep mode. Smiling, you went over to him and kissed his forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Metts.” You whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>